wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Sharpeye
Sharpeye was known for her great eyesight before she disappeared while in the rainforest one day. She was taken to a mysterious lab in the IceWing kingdom along with the rest of the D3S1GN projects. Her crate arrived late due to a snowstorm. Appearance She appears almost normal for a NightWing, with dark purple scales and a sickly thin body. That is, until you notice there's something wrong with her wings, as she can use the fingers of her wing as a sort of spider leg, able to crawl up walls. The bones in her wing are gone, replaced by cybernetics that give her this flexible climbing ability. She has pale green eyes and scattered white and blue stars across her wings. Personality Sharpeye is curious and tries to act tough, but even she knows that she would never try to kill another dragon on purpose. She is kind and hates fighting, even if it's not literal. When she is very angry though, she can barely control herself, and becomes very deadly, sometimes make situations worse for everybody involved. Sharpeye, due to her spy past, is very sneaky, and loyal to the NightWing Kingdom about all else. However, as she got to know her new friends, something changed. She found herself much more confident, in a real way and not an act. Sharpeye soon felt more comfortable around them than the NightWings, and thus stays with them now. History Sharpeye was far from her house one night, spying on Glory, when a NightWing D3S1GN scout found her and took her away. Most dragons assumed she died from the many creatures in and around the rainforest, but she was really taken to Project D3S1GN. She first met Starsearcher, who she took a nice friendly liking to, before being taken away. Her bones were taken out and cybernetics in, turning her into the freak-like climber she is now. Sharpeye, during when the invasion of the lab by the Sandwings, who had found out what was happening in that lab, was practicing with a weapon and sent back to her cell, when she first saw them. She ran back and escaped with the others in the nick of time, and they looked all over for a place to go, settling for the rainforest. However, during the flight, a mysterious den of one of the surviving scientists, Mollusk was found. Lynx was mind-controlled to fight the others by her chip, and Sharpeye ran away. Later, after they spotted her again, Sharpeye is chasing after her, to figure out where she is going. Lynx return and captured them, and Sharpeye was implanted with a chip. Sharpeye snuggled with Starsearcher overnight, afraid of the new lab. When Lynx finally betrayed the lab, Sharpeye saved her from being killed by tackling Mollusk. While she was falling, Sharpeye killed Mollusk with a gust of fire, burning the Seawing to a crisp. It was soon after she escaped once more that she realized she was carrying eggs. After they escaped, after Lynx sacrificed herself up, Sharpeye met up with Starsearcher, the father of the eggs. It was there, as Lynx, Ivory, Trapsetter and Barnacle closed in that Sharpeye had her eggs, which she desperately protected. Now, after Lynx's redemption and after they rejected help from the talons of peace, Sharpeye and Starsearcher seek a home, for themselves, along with the eggs. Relations: Starsearcher: Sharpeye is "married" to Starsearcher and is his mate. They are currently caring for their four dragonets. They are very affectionate towards each other. Sharpeye and Starsearcher are rather protective of each other. Honorseeker, Hopebringer, Skywatcher, Soulkeeper: These four young dragonets are Sharpeye's dragonets. She cares for them and would never trade their lives for anything, not even her own. Roadrunner, Lynx and Clownfish: Sharpeye is fairly fond of both of these dragons, seeing them as her friends. She likes to talk to them and feels more comfortable around her new friends than her NightWing allies. Sharpeye is unaware of Lynx's betrayal so far. Fawkes and Amara: Sharpeye doesn't know these two very well, but she still likes them a bit. Mollusk: Sharpeye despises Mollusk with a burning passion, for both his capturing of the dragons and him almost killing Lynx. Sharpeye killed Mollusk by burning him to death after saving Lynx from death. Little did Sharpeye know that Lynx would soon betray her and the others herself... Wisp: Sharpeye doesn't like Wisp very much, but tolerates him, as he helped them escape. Output dfESJM.gif|Sharpeye Stareye.png|Sharpeye on the right, Starsearcher on the left Category:Artificially Created Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Content (RimeTheIcewing) Category:Characters